


What happens outside the hospital

by RaeTheSaltyBae



Series: Written From the Heart [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domination, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Married Characters, Riding, Smut, Surprises, degrading speech, i love Sabo and Koala as parents, non sexual chapter, pregnant koala, sabo And koala are precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheSaltyBae/pseuds/RaeTheSaltyBae
Summary: Each chapter of this series will be focusing on a different relationship from the Written From the Heart universe. This includes Zoro and Sanji, Luffy and Law, Sabo and Koala, Nami and Vivi and more. Each work will have it’s own ratings and warnings in the notes!





	1. The cook and the swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend ColdlyKind and I were discussing the relationships in the universe and decided that Sanji very obviously has a big humiliation kink. This work has consensual sex, but includes one of the characters verbally insulting the other during sex. Be warned!
> 
> !This chapter takes place a year before the events of part one!

Anyone with half a brain could see that Zoro and Sanji were together.

It was obvious, no matter how hard the two pretended to hate each other. The sideways glances, the way their hands grazed each other as they walked together, as if they were reaching for the other’s hand to steady themselves.

Zoro was more than willing to tell everyone, he knew who he was and he was comfortable with it. He was gay, so what? He knew all his friends were more than alright with it, and they’d accept him all the same. But he loved Sanji too much to out them sooner than the blonde was ready for.

It really bugged him, though, how he could see the blonde expressing his love for everything except for him in even the smallest of activities. He never did anything without purpose, his hands worked quickly, and yet carefully at everything he did. He knew the blonde loved him, and they’d been together for over a year. If they weren’t going to go public, he at least deserved to have his verbal ‘I love you’s reciprocated!

“Fuck, I’m tired.” Sanji let out a long groan as he fell onto the man’s bed, hands twitching as he knew he had to get undressed. Him and Zoro practically lived together, with how much time they spent at each other’s apartments.

“Zoroooo,” he rolled onto his back, opening his eyes. “Take my clothes off for me.”

The man paused, glancing over from his spot by the bathroom. His lips twitched into a grin as he approached the bed, leaning over him.

“What, dartbrow? Can’t do it yourself anymore?”

Sanji let out a small whine, almost inaudible, as he reached up and cupped the man’s cheeks. “Call me that again.”

Zoro frowned, raising a curious brow as he braced himself on the bed, one hand on either side of the blonde’s head. “You want me to call you dartbrow again?”

He grinned, nodding as his eyes fluttered slightly. “We’ve been together a while, Zoro...it’s time we step up our sex game.”

Zoro froze, cheeks flushing at the thought of the two of them engaging in anything other than their usual sexual activities.

“What do you mean?” He asked, voice unusually soft. “What’s wrong with what we usually do?”

Sanji shook his head, rubbing the man’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Nothing is wrong with what we do, but...I have a few, you know...” he grinned up at him, “Kinks.”

“Kinks?” He repeated, blush only darkening at the new development. “Like...like what?”

The blonde leaned up, kissing him softly as he brought his hands up to tangle in the man’s messy green hair— he was long overdue for a haircut.

“Humiliation, mainly...” he grinned against his lips, gently taking the man’s bottom lip in his teeth as he pulled back a bit, letting go a moment later. “I want you to treat me like shit in this bed. Call me every name you can think of, fucking destroy me, Zoro.”

Zoro was at a complete loss for words, staring down at the blonde with wide eyes. He couldn’t imagine calling Sanji anything other than gentle, loving names. Unless of course they were arguing, but they both knew neither of them really meant anything they said in those moments.

“Zoro?”

“Oh.” He laughed softly, pulling back so the blonde could sit up on the edge of the bed. “Sorry, I uh...”

“Look, if that’s too much,” Sanji looked away, rubbing his arm gently. Zoro was always so gentle with him when they had sex, it made sense that he wouldn’t want to degrade him. “We don’t have to, really.”

Zoro shook his head, cupping the blonde’s cheek and pulling his face over to face him again.

“You think you can just tell me what to do, dartbrow?” He smirked, standing up from the bed as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Well come on then, strip.”

Sanji practically shot up from the bed, fingers working quickly as he began unbuttoning his favorite pink dress shirt. His shoes came next, before he reached for the waistband of his slacks, letting them pool at his ankles before he stepped out of them to meet the taller man.

Zoro grinned, tilting the man’s chin up so they were making eye contact before squeezing his cheeks. “You like stripping, huh?”

The blonde let out another whine, tugging at the waistband of the other man’s pajama pants and allowing them to fall off his body.

“Get on the bed then.” He gave Sanji a gentle shove, watching as he obeyed quickly, climbing onto the large bed. He lay back against the stack of pillows at the head of the bed, watching Zoro with an almost sleepy expression.

Zoro took a deep breath, climbing onto the bed with him. He crawled forward, placing his hands on either side of the man’s head once again, his knees pressing into the bed beside the blonde’s hips. He was towering over him, reminding Sanji just how much bigger he was.

“Alright, you...” He bit his lip, giving Sanji a determined expression. “You bad cook!”

The blonde paused, staring up at the older man before snorting in laughter. He covered his face, laughing into his palms.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” He peeked over his fingers, trying to contain his giggles but failing. “That was just...Oh my god...”

Zoro’s blush only seemed to get worse as he tried to think of something else to call the man. He furrowed his brows, pulling the man’s hand away from his face.

“Stop laughing,” he frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Slut.”

This seemed to work, as Sanji’s cheeks began to darken and his giggles began to die down.

“Oh, you like that?” His confidence was returning as he laced his fingers with the man’s hand, pressing it down against the bed. “You like being called a slut, don’t you?”

Sanji nodded almost too quickly, letting out a whimper. “Yes, yes I do.”

Zoro leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss as he let his eyes fall shut. He gently took hold of the man’s tongue, giving it a small bite before pulling back completely.

He brought his knee up, gently pressing it against the man’s awakening member through his silk boxers.

“Ah-!” Sanji jolted, cheeks flushing as looked away shyly.

Being dominated went hand in hand with being humiliated, right? Zoro grinned and pressed his knee harder against him, watching as the blonde began to writhe against the bed.

“Zoro, fuck!” He bit his lip, chest heaving. “Please, more!”

The man laughed and sat up, pulling his hand and knee away from him before reaching down, tugging at the pastel blue fabric. “Let’s get these off before you ruin them, whore.”

Sanji gasped, his body visibly reacting with every insult thrown at him. Zoro had only seen him this aroused once or twice before, and he wanted more.

He shed his own boxers before pulling him into another kiss, feeling the man wrap his arms eagerly around his neck. He pressed harder against him, kissing with more force now as he reached down, closing his hand around the man’s member.

“You’ve got a small dick, you know that?” He breathed, giving him an experimental squeeze.

“I know,” Sanji nodded, eyes half lidded as he stared up at him. “I know, it’s the worst.”

“It is. It really is.” Zoro grinned and kissed him again, tilting his head to better slip their lips against one another. “It’s the worst, just like you.”

“Mm-“ The blonde gasped, biting his knuckle lightly as he felt the man pull away.

He reached over, grabbing a small bottle from the bedside table. He pulled open the drawer, digging around for a moment before locating the small foil packet he was looking for. He ripped it open, eagerly slipping it onto himself before returning to the bottle in his hands. He flicked open the cap, coating his fingers before tossing the bottle off to the side.

“Spread ‘em, cook.”

Sanji did as he was told, spreading his legs apart and bringing his knees up, pressing his heels into the mattress. He brought his hands up, gripping the pillow behind his head as he watched the larger man.

Zoro moved closer, taking hold of the man’s cock again and giving him a few strokes, bringing his other hand down and pressing against his entrance. He smirked, pushing them forward and letting out a whistle.

“Always so fucking tight,” he leaned in closer, curling his fingers a bit as he began to scissor the area, “But always so eager for me, isn’t that right?”

“Yes!” Sanji moaned lowly, practically just a rumble in the back of his throat as he rocked his hips into the man’s touch. “Oh my god, yes, I’m here for you, and just you.”

“That’s right, you’re all mine.” He was starting to get the hang of being dominating, genuinely enjoying watching the reactions he got with every insult or flick of his wrist. He pulled his hand back, adding a third finger before pushing forward again, tilting his hand as he always seemed to lose where the man’s prostate was located.

The moment Sanji’s back lifted from the bed, accompanied by the most beautiful moan the man had ever heard, he knew he’d found it. He grinned, pressing against it with as much force as he could from this position.

“Please!” Sanji clenched his fists on the pillow, yanking on it as he let out a string of moans and presumably curses in his native tongue. “Je suis en feu! s'il te plait, donne m'en plus!”

Zoro paused, grinning down at him before pulling his hands away completely. He took hold of his hips, pulling him closer as he lined himself up properly. “You want my cock, you little whore?”

The man nodded quickly, panting heavily as he stared up at him with half lidded eyes. “Yes, please, Zoro! Give it to me, please!”

Zoro was more than happy to oblige, pushing his hips forward as he was able to seat himself completely in one swift thrust. He let out a long moan, bracing himself on the bed.

Sanji finally let go of the pillow, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck as he pulled him closer.

“Fuck, Sanji...” he gripped the bed, rolling his hips quickly as he racked his brain for any more insults he could think of. His mind was too clouded with lust and arousal however and he shook his head, kissing him deeply and letting out a long moan.

The blonde arched his back, digging his heels further into the mattress as he clawed at Zoro’s back.

“I love you so much,” he breathed, opening his eyes to see him. “I fucking love you, Zoro.”

Zoro’s hips faltered for a moment as he stared down at the man, eyes wide. He couldn’t imagine the man looking any more erotic, his cheeks were flushed darker than he’d ever seen, lips swollen and bruised from forceful kissing, blue eyes half lidded as he watched him, but at the same time he couldn’t imagine him looking any more beautiful, either.

“I fucking love you too.” He grinned and kissed him once again, tilting his hips slightly as he thrust harder into the man, parting his lips and pressing his tongue further into his mouth. He loved how the man’s mouth was always eager and willing, accepting anything the other man was willing to give him.

Sanji came with a forceful cry of the man’s name, throwing his head back as he dug his nails into the man’s shoulder blades, coming hard against their chests and stomachs. His vision was white, voice cracking halfway through his orgasm.

Zoro wasn’t far behind, bucking his hips as he gave a low growl, the smaller man’s name escaping his lips as he rolled his hips a few times to ride out the feeling. He pulled away a moment later, falling onto his back beside the blonde and panting heavily.

They were silent for a few moments before he looked over at Sanji, a smile gracing his equally bruised lips. “Say it again.”

Sanji turned his head, meeting his gaze as he reached for the man’s hand. “I love you, Zoro.”

The man’s smile turned into a grin as he squeezed his hand, laughing.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I realized after re-reading this that I’m my hurry to post it I never gave you the translation for Sanji’s French.  
> “I’m on fire! Please, give me more!”


	2. The Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 6 months prior to the events in chapter one of Written from the Heart

Koala quickly blew out the match in her hand, grinning as she looked around the room at her handiwork. She’d decorated the room with candles and rose petals for her anniversary with Sabo, their first one as a married couple and she wanted to make it great.

Too many times Sabo had been told by people that he needed to take good care of his wife, and that he needed to be sure she was happy and content with their life. How many times though did those same people tell her to do the same for her husband?

Never.

She looked up at the sound of the front door, eyes wide as she broke into a grin. She reached down, undoing her robe and letting it fall to reveal her new set of silk, floral lingerie before climbing onto the bed. She lay on her side, striking a pose as she listened for her husband.

“Koala? Babe?”

“In here, Sabo!” She called, her voice sweet.

Sabo pushed open the bedroom door, rubbing his eyes. “I’m so sorry I had to work today, Robin is really pushing this next deadline, I—“ he froze, eyes widening as he looked around their bedroom. His eyes landed on his wife and he returned her grin, stepping towards the bed.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” Koala sat up, puffing her chest out a bit to give the man a good look. “Happy anniversary.”

The blonde was already working at getting his clothes off, tossing his vest onto the back of a nearby chair as he worked on the buttons of his shirt next. “Happy anniversary to you too, babe!”

He laughed and stepped out of his trousers, allowing his shirt to join his vest as he climbed onto the bed, cupping her cheeks as he pulled her into a kiss.

Koala laughed and wrapped her arms around the man, tilting her head and parting her lips ever so slightly.

Sabo gently pushed against her, pressing his tongue through her lips and into her mouth, exploring eagerly. He knew every inch of his wife’s body, but every kiss felt like their first when he was exploring. He pushed her back against the bed, rubbing her sides.

The woman pushed against his chest, pulling away from the kiss with a soft gasp. “Wait,” she laughed and cupped his cheek, “This was for you, lay back and let me take care of you.”

He paused, blushing lightly before doing as his wife said, laying back against the bed.

“There we go...” Koala grinned, running her hands up the man’s sides and resting on his chest. She straddled his hips, sitting atop his awakening member as she gave a gentle roll of her hips.

“Mm-!” Sabo bit his lip, looking away shyly as he began to blush darker.

“Aw,” The woman laughed and kissed his temple softly, tracing the edge of his scar with the tips of her fingers. “Shy baby dragon...”

His blush only seemed to darken as she continued kissing down his cheek and jaw, moving to his shoulder now as she placed soft kisses along the scars lining his left side. She rolled her hips, letting out a small moan.

“Koala,” Sabo bit his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh, “Be careful-!”

Koala paused, laughing softly as she always seemed to forget how ticklish her husband was. She rubbed against his sides, watching as he writhed beneath her and let out a laugh.

“H-hey!” He squirmed against the bed, snorting in laughter as he gently tried to push the woman off. “Koalaaaa!”

“What’s the magic word?” She asked, leaning down to peck his lips.

Sabo whined, pitting his hands on her shoulders. “Ah—“ he laughed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Dragon! Bear! Fire! Please!”

The woman let out a soft laugh, taking pity on the blonde as she placed her hands against his chest. She grinned, moving off of him and sitting comfortably between his legs. She slid her hands down to his hips, taking hold of the waistband of his boxers and beginning to pull them down.

Sabo gasped as his cock sprang free from the fabric, hands falling to the bed. He lifted his hips, allowing her to remove the boxers completely, blushing as he realized he was completely nude.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Koala sat up, grinning down at her husband before reaching back, unhooking her bra. She knew the man was always more comfortable when they were both naked, “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah, baby.”

She laughed and slipped the garment off, carefully tossing it to the side as her breasts settled after being freed.

Sabo moved his hands up, grasping her breasts gently in his hands, watching as she dug her teeth gently into her bottom lip, her eyes fluttering shut. He ran his thumb across her nipple, pinching it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ah...” Koala let out a small moan, gently grasping his wrist. “Sabo...”

He squeezed her breast lightly, massaging it as he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. “Hey, look at me.”

She opened her eyes again, looking down at her husband’s sweet expression. His lips were parted slightly, cheeks flushed a light pink. His eyes were wide, watching the woman with pure love.

“That’s right,” he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, laughing. “We take care of each other, remember? I don’t want you just to focus on me.”

Koala grinned, sitting up on her knees so she could remove her panties, pushing them down her toned thighs. She sat down once again, lifting her legs as she dangled the garment in front of him.

Sabo grinned, sitting up and taking the panties from her before tossing it to the side, pulling her back into his lap. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, sliding one hand up and cupping the back of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair. His other moved down, slipping two fingers into the folds of her labia and pressing gently against her clit.

“Ah-!” She jumped, a blush rising to her cheeks as she arched her back slightly.

“Mhm,” he laughed and rubbed small circles against her, feeling himself twitch between them. “I love your face when I do this...”

“You’re so weird...” she breathed, but the comment had no bite behind it as she fell forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Sabo grinned and closed the distance, kissing her with more fierce than he previously had that evening, continuing to move his fingers as he pressed harder against her. He opened his mouth, pushing his tongue forward and around inside of her mouth, rubbing gently against her tongue.

Koala moaned around him, seeming to melt into his touch as she gave a small roll of her hips. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she pressed her chest against him, tilting her head to kiss him more comfortably.

She dropped her hand, grasping his member lightly and beginning to stroke him, giving a gentle squeeze.

Sabo pulled back just a few inches from the kiss, letting out a low moan from the back of his throat. “Ah,” he rubbed the back of the woman’s head, “Koala please...”

“I know,” she grinned, panting softly. She moved her hips forward, looking down at the space between them. “Go on then!”

He laughed, pressing his fingers apart and revealing her entrance as he lined himself up. “You’re practically _dripping_...”

Koala reached up, gently smacking the top of his head. “Stop commenting and fuck me already!”

Sabo laughed again as he pressed himself forward, getting an inch enveloped before the woman took control, lowering herself completely and sitting comfortably on his thighs.

“That’s better,” she breathed, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You know I love this position...”

“I am aware.” He grinned, kissing her softly as he rested his hands on her hips, “I gotta say, it’s a favorite of mine too...”

Koala returned his grin, pushing herself up before allowing gravity to pull her back down. She moaned softly, repeating the motion a second time with more force. “Ah-! Sabo, yes...”

He squeezed her hips, allowing himself to be taken in and out of her at a steady pace. He thrust his hips up just as she was falling down and she cried out, a gorgeous sound that brought a blush to his face.

“I love you,” she moaned, her voice dripping with lust. “Sabo-!”

The woman had tilted her hips, adjusting the angle that his cock was hitting her at and causing her to cry out in pleasure. She arched her back, puffing her chest out as she began to ride the man even faster.

“Please, please!” She begged, digging her nails into his shoulders as she gave a quick roll of her hips, “Sabo-!”

“Oh fuck, Koala...” Sabo let his head fall back, beginning to move his hips in time with her. He was never one to last very long, especially when Koala was in such a state of erotic pleasure. If he was completely honest with himself, he could come just thinking about the faces she made while they were together.

She bit her lip, bringing one hand down and rubbing her previously forgotten clit, beginning to roll her hips eagerly each time hers and Sabo’s hips met each other’s.

Sabo dug his heels into the mattress, sliding his hands up her toned body to grasp at her breasts once again. He squeezed them gently, tweaking her erect nipples as he thrust his hips up with more force than before.

“I’m—“ Koala gasped, throwing her head back as she could feel the heat coiling in her stomach. Her vision went white, voice catching in her throat as her orgasm ripped through her. “—coming!”

Sabo bit his lip, unable to stop himself as he could feel the woman clench around him, squirting across his lap.

“Koala—!” He bucked his hips, pulsing inside of her as he came, head thrown back.

The woman rolled her hips slowly as she came down from the high, feeling her husband squirt lazily a few times as she moved.

She panted heavily, resting their foreheads together. “Hey Sabo...”

He smiled, rubbing her sides. “Yeah babe?”

Koala pulled herself off of him, falling onto her back beside him. “We didn’t use a condom, did we?”

The blonde paused, glancing over at the woman. “Oh...whoops...”

She shook her head, reaching out and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t worry...I think we’re ready to have a baby anyway, don’t you think?”

Sabo’s lips twitched into a large grin, eyes widening. He rolled over, kissing her deeply. “In that case, can we go again?”

Koala snorted in laughter, gently pushing at his chest.

“Let’s do it.”


	3. The mother and father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a few different timelines during the Written from the Heart storyline.  
> The beginning and middle are just a few weeks after chapter two of part two, the end is between chapters 5 and 6 of part one. <3

“Sabo?” Koala stepped closer to the man in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She nuzzled against his back, closing her eyes. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Sabo glanced over his shoulder at the woman, smiling softly. “Yeah, of course.” He set their tea kettle on the stove, turning the dial to start heating it before he turned in the woman’s arms, pushing her hair back.

He stared down at her for a bit before his smile turned to a grin, hands moving up to cup her cheeks. He couldn’t help it, the woman was just too cute! “What do you want to talk about?”

She hummed, gently tugging on the back of his shirt as she looked up at him. His eyes were wide and curious, the way they were when she first realized she was in love with the blonde.

“Well...maybe we can talk about it over tea.” She smirked, standing on her toes to kiss him before pulling away, opening one of the cabinets.

“What kind of tea do you want?” Sabo leaned over, kissing her cheek softly before heading to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing a large box. The two of them drank a lot of tea, they had a nice collection to choose from.

Koala pulled two mugs down from the cabinet, quickly adding a good amount of sugar to Sabo’s before handing it to him. “I’ll take oolong.”

He reached over, taking the mug from her before pausing. “Is this one new?”

“Yeah!” She grinned, tilting her head sweetly. “They had a sale, so I bought a few.”

Sabo nodded, kissing her cheek again. “Wow, that was nice. Thank you.” He turned, grabbing a few tea bags, placing one in his mug before giving one to Koala.

 

* * *

 

Koala snuggled up against her husbands side, rubbing his chest lightly. He was nearly finished with his tea; it was time. “So, do you remember our anniversary? How we celebrated this year?”

Sabo grinned, nodding as he took another sip of his tea. “Mhm...It was pretty nice.”

The woman hummed, poking his cheek lightly. “Well...”

He rose an eyebrow, looking down at her. What was she up to now? “Well what?”

Koala laughed, nudging the mug in his hands. “Finish your tea so I can tell you.”

Sabo rolled his eyes, tilting his head back as he gulped down the last of the tea. He sighed softly, moving to set the mug down before his eyes caught on the words written at the bottom. They were written in a soft font, surrounded by little pink hearts.

‘ _ **We’re**_ _**pregnant**_!’

Koala watched as his eyes began to widen, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Surprise!”

“No way!” He set the mug down so he could cup her cheeks, tears beginning to well in his eyes. “Seriously?! This isn’t a joke, right?”

The woman shook her head, sniffing lightly as she always tended to get emotional when her husband did. “I took a test last week.”

“This is amazing!” Sabo laughed and pulled her into a hug, holding her smaller body tight against his own. He nuzzled against her cheek, rubbing her back lightly. “Oh my god, Koala! I’m so happy!”

She laughed and pulled back slightly, kissing his nose. “I am too.”

 

* * *

 

“Koala!” Sabo quickly hung his hat up beside his wife’s, hopping on one foot as he pulled off his boots. “Babe, come here!”

“What?” She poked her head around the corner, eyes wide. “Is everything okay?”

“Better than okay!” He laughed and ran over to her, sliding on the wooden floors as he scooped her up in a hug. He held her close, spinning around in the kitchen before dropping her again.

“H-hey!” Koala laughed and held on tight to his shirt, squealing in laughter. “Babe!”

He leaned in, kissing her deeply before reaching into the paper bag in his hands. “Look what I found!”

The woman looked down, eyes widening as she reached out. It was a pastel baby blanket, covered with small pink, blue and green dragons. She gently touched the edges of it, rubbing her thumbs across the fabric. “Sabo...”

He paused, expression beginning to fall as he watched her. “What, do you not like it?”

Koala looked up, tears overflowing from her eyes as she sniffed, lip quivering. “I love it!”

Sabo placed a hand on his chest, letting out a relieved sigh. “I’m so glad.”

She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He was going to be the best dad.

 

* * *

 

Saturdays were Koala’s favorite day of the week. She normally didn’t have karate practices to teach anyway, but since she’d become pregnant, Hack had taken over most of her classes anyway. The first few months were easy, but as soon as she started showing, he refused to let her do a lot of the more excessive work.

“Mmm...” Koala giggled softly, nuzzling against the warm body beside her. “Sabo, stop tickling me...”

The blonde frowned, cracking his eyes open as he looked down at the woman in his arms. His hands were resting on her lower back, not moving. “I’m...not.”

She paused, blinking slowly before looking down at her stomach. “Then who...” she gasped, quickly smacking the man’s chest. “Sabo!”

He cried out, puffing out his cheeks in a pout. “Koalaaa! What the hell?”

She grabbed his hand, placing it palm down on her stomach and concentrating hard.

A few moments passed before there was a small kick against his hand and he froze, eyes widening. “Oh my god...”

“It’s the baby!” Koala laughed and looked up at him, cheeks flushed. “The baby is kicking!”

He nodded, quickly shimmying down the bed so he could rest his forehead against her stomach. He moved his hand a bit, laughing as there was another kick.

“Yeah, it’s daddy!” He kissed her stomach lightly, shutting his eyes. “You’re being nice to mommy, right Sabo Jr.?”

The woman paused, looking down at her husband. “I’m sorry, what did you call the baby?”

The blonde laughed, looking up with wide eyes. “Sabo Jr., of course!”

She rolled her eyes, gently ruffling the man’s hair before relaxing against the pillows.

Names were an issue for another day.


End file.
